Jack and Doug A love story
by JAK1978
Summary: This is a work in progress story that I started years ago then RL got in the way and never finished it. I am hoping by sharing it on here, it will encourage me to finish it, so any feedback is apprierated. Warning future chapters will be slighty explicit
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Jack, Jen and Grams had decided to go to Capeside for the summer. It had been three years since Jack had been back in Capeside, so what made him go back this year? For one Jen &amp; Grams were coming with him, secondly he had no desire to spend the summer alone in New York since he had split up with Max, his latest boyfriend, after a six month whirlwind romance, it fizzed out and Jack decided to end it. Jack had heard that Pacey was back living in Capeside, as he owned what was The Ice House, so least some of the old gang was going to be together this summer.

Despite Joey living in New York, Jack &amp; Jen only saw her a couple of times over the last year since she had moved in with her boyfriend Christopher and Dawson was still living life in the fast lane in Hollywood. They had arranged to stay at the Potter B &amp; B as it was familiar to them and Grams wanted to catch up with Bessie &amp; was the beginning of the summer holidays, so the B &amp; B was thriving with families on vacation, so Jack &amp; Jen had to double up, whilst Grams had a room to herself. They spent the first day catching up with Bessie and settling into their rooms.

* * *

The newly appointed Sheriff Doug Witter was having a bad day. He thought by getting a promotion he would be spending less time chasing criminals but today he was trying and failing to catch a bag snatcher. He gave chase but after five minutes of trying to catch up with the young boy, he came to a halt, wheezing and puffing out of breath...muttering to himself about getting too old to do this...

When he managed to catch his breath he decided he needed caffeine to perk him up. He headed to the nearest coffee shop. Doug came out of the coffee shop, doing a juggling act with a cup of hot strong black coffee in one hand, his keys to the police cruiser in the other and a bag of doughnuts in his teeth. He rushed round the corner to where he parked the car, as he did he didn't notice a dark haired guy coming round the corner at the same time and they went SMACK into each other, the coffee, doughnuts and keys went flying into the air and Doug managed to jump out of the way before they hit him, as did the other guy...

"Hey watch where you're going!?" they both shouted... "Excuse me?"

Doug said "is that any way to talk to a Sheriff"?

Just as he did he looked up at the guy and did a double take...He was sure he knew him but couldn't quite place him...just then Jack looked up at him and said "Doug? Deputy Doug?"

Doug quickly corrected him "Its Sheriff Doug and ...your...Jack...McPhee? Pacey's friend?"

Jack smiled and said "yeah, that's right. Erm sorry Sheriff, come to think of it, Pacey told me that you got made Sheriff? Oh yeah and sorry for you know bumping into you, I was in a bit of a hurry..."

Doug couldn't help but smile as Jack seemed nervous..."To be honest so was I and I wasn't looking where I was going either...how about next time you're around you buy me a replacement?" Doug found himself saying without really knowing why he had said that... "errr ok."

Jack said equally puzzled at what Doug had just said.

"Does Pacey know your here?" Doug said quickly trying to let the awkward comment pass without much more attention.

"No, not yet, only arrived with Jen and Grams yesterday afternoon, was one my way to see him now" Jack replied. "You heard he has brought the Ice House?"

"Yeah, he told me...still can't quite believe that Pacey owns a restaurant..." "No, believe me, nor can I" Doug said proudly... "Anyway best let you get on Sheriff" Jack said as he turned to leave...

"Nice seeing you again Doug" He added "You too Jack." As Jack walked off, Doug watched him...Boy has he grown up...he thought to himself...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Pacey was just locking up the Ice House, when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder; he swung round to come face to face with Jack...

"Hey man!" Pacey said grinning while pulling Jack into a hug "What you doing here?"

"Hiya Pace! Jen, Grams &amp; me are here for the summer, we heard about the brand new hip restaurant opening in Capeside...had to come to see for ourselves?"

Jack said grinning broadly. "Well, in that case..." Pacey said turning back round to unlock the door "Come on in..."

Pacey stood aside to allow Jack to step into the empty restaurant.

Jack was looking around in awe..."I still can't quite believe you own this Pace!"

"Me neither actually...so what do you think to the new and improved Ice House!?" Pacey asked Jack "It's a bit different to when you worked here isn't it"?

"Yeah...it looks amazing Pacey...when do you officially open?"

"A week hopefully...just got a few minor fittings to be done in the kitchen...got all the staff lined up..." Pacey sounded excited and nervous at the same time.

"WOW, so its all systems go then?" Jack said.

"Yeah, I mean I wouldn't have been able to do it without Doug and I never thought I would say this about him but he's been very supportive over this..."

"Yeah I gather..." Pacey looked puzzled and then Jack continued "Oh, I bumped into him earlier and I mean literally bumped into! Sent his coffee flying...! But he mentioned you and this place and he seemed pretty proud. You must be getting on better with him these days?"

"Yeah, we have come to some kind of understanding, I mean he's still the same uptight, anal re-tented sexually ambiguous annoying brother but yeah we are getting on better" Pacey said laughing.

Jack chuckled "well nice to see you haven't changed that much Pace..."

Jack said choking back the laughter. The two friends continued to banter back and forth for a little while longer, before Jack suggested they go and meet up with Jen.

Later that evening the three friends spent the evening catching up on each other's news although Jen still had one announcement left to make - As Jack and Jen were walking back to the Potter B &amp; B after saying goodnight to Pacey, Jen decided now was the best time to tell Jack her news.

"Jack, now we are alone, there is something I want to tell you, I've wanted to tell you for a while, but was waiting for the right time." Jen said.

Jack looked confused "Okay, shoot!" "Well, I know you were wondering what happened between Pete and me….why he left me?"

"Yeah…." "Well it's because….well basically he's a coward…."

"Okay, you're gonna need to give me more than that! " Jack practically shouted.

"Okay, here goes, I'm pregnant!" Jen said rather quickly.

Jack suddenly stopped walking, mouth open…"Oh, wow, ummm, Jen, don't know what to say…." Jack spluttered. "Well, congratulations would be a start!"

Jen laughed. "Oh course, Congrats Jen, wow your gonna be a Mom!" Jack enthused while pulling Jen into a hug "and a fantastic one too…." he added.

"Awww thanks Jack" Jen muffled into Jack's shoulder. They pulled apart then Jack spoke again "that's why Pete left? What a crappy thing to do…."

"Tell me 'bout it…." Jen said glumly.

"Does Grams know?" Jack enquired. "Yeah and she's actually been really great about it, I was really scared to tell her, but I think her battle with health has mellowed her."

"So how far gone are you?" Jack asked. "14 weeks" Jen replied.

They continued to walk back to the B &amp; B and talked more about Jen's pregnancy and Jack vowed to support her in any way he can, stating that he will always be there for her and the baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A week later, Pacey was a nervous wreck as the Ice House officially opened for business. He had spent the week preparing menus, getting the kitchen finalized and training up the staff. Pacey had sent out invitations to family and friends within Capeside and had put flyers up so everyone was aware of the special event.

It was 7 O'clock, when Pacey opened the doors and was amazed by the sight before him. There were at least 50 of Capeside's residents waiting for the doors to open. "Welcome to the new and improved Ice House" He greeted them all "Please come in and celebrate with a glass of champagne!"

The crowd cheered and chatted excitedly as they all piled into The Ice House. The party was in full swing when Jack, Jen and Grams arrived.

"Pacey! This looks amazing!" Jen said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Yes, it does it indeed" Grams said smiling and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Mrs. Ryan, Jen" Pacey grinned broadly "so glad you could make it…"

"We wouldn't have missed this for the world" Jen replied.

Doug arrived shortly after, with his and Pacey's Mom and Pacey was surprised to see also a couple of his sisters, he may have been getting on better with Doug these days but there was still some unresolved issues with the rest of this family, especially since their Father died last year.

"Pacey!" Doug shouted across the crowds to where Pacey was standing behind the bar. Pacey ran towards him and without hesitation flung his arms around his older brother. "Doug! Thanks for coming Man"

"Hey! No probs!" Doug replied as he returned Pacey's hug. "Besides I've invested in this place, had to come to the opening night and to make sure it's a success!" he joked. "See you brought Mom with you…" Pacey said as he looked in the direction of their Mother.

"Yeah, she's just as proud you know….." Doug said defending her. "Hmmm, well you show it more than she does, but the fact that she's here is a start I guess"He said as he walked over to her.

* * *

As the evening wore on, the champagne was flowing and the Capeside Community was in full conversations, like Grams with Gale Leery meeting her new boyfriend.

Doug was sitting at the bar, observing one of the proud moments of his life: Pacey playing the host, mingling with the guests and managing the staff at the same time. Jack went to the bar to find Doug sitting there with a big grin on his face staring in Pacey's direction.

"I never thought I would see you smile about something that Pacey has done!" Jack shouted over the hubbub.

Doug turned round and met Jack's eyes once again; he swallowed hard as he was taken by surprise how enticing they are.

"Me too!" was all Doug could muster, _why am I having such problems communicating with him? Doug thought to himself. He's just one of Pacey's friends? Why does this man before me take my breath away?_

"I bet!" Jack replied

"Yeah, he has done really well for himself" Doug finally managed to say after coming back from his inner thoughts.

Jack and Doug found themselves talking for most of the evening and were one of the ones left near closing time. Slowly the residents of Capeside left The Ice House, until it was just Pacey, Doug, Jen, Grams and Jack.

"Well dears" Grams said "it's time I was off to bed….I'm not getting any younger you know" She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Grams, your forever young, you know that" Jen joked "but yeah I need to turn in too, I'm bushed, it's not easy you know partying when your preggers!" She said and when Pacey and Doug glared at her she realised she had forgotten to tell them her news!

"Oh yeah Jen's pregnant!" Jack said bemused.

"Wow, Jen! Congrats! How did that happen?" Pacey said as he went to hug her.

"Thanks Pace, but surely you know how babies are made right!?" Jen joked and when Pacey pulled a face she added "I will tell you about all tomorrow, right now I need to sleep!"

Grams and Jen left leaving just Pacey, Jack and Doug. Pacey said he needed to finish up in the kitchen so Doug and Jack spent the rest of the time chatting some more.

Jack was walking back to the Potter B &amp; B, reliving the night and thinking how easy Doug was to talk to…he never really had so much of a proper conversation in the whole time he knew him but didn't think he was that easygoing from the times he has spent time with him Maybe _I have a new friend!?_ Jack said to himself as he got into bed and before long he was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The weeks went by with Jack mainly hanging out either at the beach or at The Ice House with Jen, Grams, Pacey and sometimes Doug. He was enjoying the first summer in a long time where there was no boyfriend to try to please and since leaving NYU last year he has not had to worry about final exams. He qualified to be an English teacher last summer and spent the year at a school in New York but only committed to the one year. He was not sure if he wanted to stay at that school, so although he had no school to teach at next year, he was happy to be enjoying the freedom of summer.

It was one late July night Jack was at The Ice House, Jen &amp; Grams were back at the Potter B &amp; B as after a day out Jen was tired, as the pregnancy was really taking a toll on her and Grams needed to rest more since finishing her treatment for cancer.

Jack would spend most of his evenings at the restaurant with Pacey tendering bar. Doug was also there most evenings and the three of them used to chat until closing time. Jack was finding Doug's company enjoyable, don't know whether it's because he's older but he found Doug a lot easier going than he remembered.

The three of them would usually leave at the same time but tonight Pacey needed to stay on to do a stock take, so Jack and Doug left on their own. Jack usually ended up walking, with Doug to his car and he then would walk back to the B &amp; B but it was raining tonight and Doug offered Jack a lift.

"Thanks for the ride Doug" Jack said as Doug pulled up outside the B &amp; B.

"No Probs! I couldn't let you walk in this weather" Doug replied and smiled at Jack and continued "I was wondering if and why you don't have a car?"

"Well, living in New York, you don't really need one, the school I worked at and where we lived was close to walk to and I have never really needed a car, I had to sell the Saab when I moved to New York and we all came here in Gram's car" Jack explained.

"Do you have a school to go to next term?" Doug asked.

"No I don't actually have any plans right now it's kind of weird you would think I would freak out about not having somewhere to go but I'm enjoying the freedom"

"Wow, I would not like that at all! I have to know what I'm doing and where I'm going at all times, not having a routine terrifies me" Doug declared. Jack smirked as this is something he knew Pacey would tease Doug about "I know…..but I guess I'm a bit more laid back?" he joked.

"Yeah, Yeah I know, Pacey is always telling me that I need to be more laid back! The reason I ask is that I heard that there may be a post here at the High School"

"Really? Hmmm, teaching at my old school that would be weird…..don't know if I like the sound of that!" Jack replied.

"Why not? I know Pacey moans about having to come back to the town he grew up in and couldn't wait to leave and yet he is back living and working here?"

"Yeah I know, but it's different with me. Remember this is the school where I had the most prolific coming out in history and to come back as an openly gay teacher, is that really something Capeside is ready for?" said Jack.

"I don't see why not, Jack! You might be the first to take a stand!"

"I'm always the first to take a stand, that's been my whole life….I just want to be able to teach without my sexual orientation defining me."

"And who says it will?" Doug asked. "You don't know unless you try, it's just a thought and I know Pacey would appreciate to have you stay on as would I…." Doug trailed off as he realised what he had just blurted out. He suddenly went red and turned to look away from Jack.

"Eh?" Jack said open mouthed not quite sure what to make of Doug's comment. Doug without looking directly at Jack said in an almost whisper "I don't have many friends, Jack and I would like to think you as one and I would be sorry to see you leave!"

"I think of you as a friend too Doug" Jack said quietly not sure where this conversation was going. "I will definitely think about the job at the school though, thanks for the heads up" He said slightly more loudly.

Doug turned to face Jack and said softly "You're welcome Jack"

There was an air of silence as the two of them looked at each other not really sure of what to say next , until Jack broke the spell that beseeched them "Well I better go in, " He nodded in the direction of the B &amp; B that they had been parked in front off "Goodnight Doug"

"Night" Doug replied as Jack got out of the car and walked into the B &amp; B.

As Doug was driving home he was trying to make sense of the jumbled thoughts going round his head, what was it about Jack that made him feel like this? He was feeling most unsure and confused. He almost certain that if Jack did leave Capeside at the end of the summer that he would miss him. Doug tried to shake the thoughts out of his head as he got home and ready for bed.

Jack was lying in bed; Doug's face kept popping up and knots in his stomach appeared when he thought about leaving Capeside and Doug behind. _Oh no! _He thought…..as the realisation of his attraction to Doug came to the forefront of this mind.

_Why do I always fall for straight guys?_ Jack thought as he attempted to get Doug out of his thoughts to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next day Jack and Jen were having a picnic on the beach and Jen could sense that something was troubling Jack but also knew him well enough that he would talk when he was ready. Jen had decided she wanted to ask Jack something important so thought now was the best time.

As they lay on the sandy beach Jen turned to face Jack and said softly "Jack, I would love it if you would do the honour of being my baby's godfather?"

Jack suddenly sat up and with a huge grin said "Jen, I would love to" as he flung his arms around her "thanks for asking" He added.

"Course Jack, who else would I ask? You are a big part of my life and I'm so lucky that we have what we have and this baby will be lucky to have you in their life too!" Jen cooed.

"No, I'm the lucky one" Jack replied "and wow has being pregnant made you soppy Jen Lindley" he jokingly added.

Jen chuckled "yeah I know…and while I'm in a soppy mood, I want to let you know that I'm here for you….."

"Ok" Jack replied with a confused look on his face "Meaning what exactly?"

"…meaning that I know you well enough to know when there is something troubling you Jack…..so hit me with it!" Jen said deciding to find out what was troubling Jack.

Jack looked directly at her "wow, you're good, nothing gets passed you does it?"

"No, so come on spill…"

Jack sighed "It's nothing really….."

"Don't give me that!" Jen interrupted "it has to be something to be occupying your mind like this…"

Jack took a deep breath and slowly said "I think I'm attracted to Doug. "

"Oh, that! I never saw that coming…..! " Jen said sarcastically.

"What? Are you saying that it's obvious…?"

"Only to me, who knows you very well, I have seen the way you look at him and the way you talk about him. When did you finally realise? "

"Last night but I think he knows that I like him…"

"How come?" Jen enquired.

"Well we were talking last night and there was this weird energy between us…..he said he hoped I would stick around as we have become friends….but I don't know….."

"What you think he feels the same?" Jen asked.

"Yeah right! Jen, he's Pacey's brother, not to mention the sheriff of Capeside! No, I just mean I think he knows that I'm attracted to him and I'm not sure if he's freaked out by it as he's straight and I know that there will never be anything between us! "

"I'm sure he's not freaked out Jack…after all he has known you for years, knows your gay and still wants to be a friend…..sounds like you're the one freaking out!"

"Well yeah….its gonna make things awkward between us don't you think?" he asked.

"Only if you let it" Jen replied "I think you're thinking too much about it…..just let things develop naturally….."

"Develop into what?"

"I don't know a great friendship, a lasting one…like ours maybe!"

"He also mentioned that there is a position at the School" Jack stated.

"What here? You mean come back to live here? What about New York?"

"I love living in New York with you and Grams, you know that Jen, but I don't know if I liked working there, and if there is an opportunity to teach here then yeah, I could possibly think about moving back but then I think about you and the baby..." Jack said as he pointed to Jen's ever growing bump.

"Jack, you need to do what makes you happy. Sure I will miss you like crazy but I have Grams and this one" Jen patted her tummy "to keep me busy and knowing you're here, doing what you love will be some comfort."

"Do you think I should go for it then? I mean how modern can you get than a gay English Teacher right!?" Jack joked.

"Yes, I think you will be the best English teacher Capeside has ever had, Jack!"

Jack grinned and at that moment he decided he would enquire about the position at Capeside High School, so later that day he made an appointment to see the same Principal he had when he graduated to see about the job.

* * *

It was a week since Doug had given Jack a lift and every night since, he has had a recurring dream about Jack; his smile, his carefree attitude, his eyes…_What the hell was going on?_ Doug thought to himself when he woke up sweating for the seventh night in a row.

Doug went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, _why can't I stop thinking about Jack? _ He muttered to himself…..no one has ever gotten to him like this before. Not even a woman.

Doug tried to empty his mind of his thoughts of Jack and went back to bed, hoping he will be able to have at least ONE nights sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Doug was starting to feel the effect of his sleepless nights and Pacey was starting to notice as one day at the Ice House, Doug was sitting staring into space having not drunk any of his, now cold cup of coffee, Pacey sat down opposite him and said:

"Are you ok Doug?"

"Yeah, why" Doug replied rather shortly.

"I don't know, you just seem kind of out of it" Pacey remarked.

"Just having a bad week Pacey" Doug retorted.

"Well, Ok, Dougie, but you know that I'm here if you need to talk?" Pacey said softly as he got up to return to work.

"Why would I want to do that?" Doug snapped.

"Gee, I don't know Doug, maybe because that's what families do? Or least at, normal families and not ones like ours I guess!"

"Sorry, Pace, didn't mean to snap, it's nothing really" Doug said unconvincingly.

"Ok, if you're sure, but you know where I am if you change your mind" Pacey said as he patted him on the shoulder and left Doug to his thoughts.

_Even if I talked to Pacey, what would I say? _Doug thought _when even I don't know what's going on in my own head? How can I put all this into words? What I'm feeling? What I'm thinking…..about Jack? _

Doug had enough of his own whirring thoughts so decided to go for a run, a run always helped him to clear his mind, so he left the Ice House and went home to change into his running gear.

As he was running along the beach, he was aware of someone else running, close behind him. He looked back to see none other the one person he was trying to stop thinking about: **Jack.**

"Hey!" Doug said as he slowed down to allow Jack to catch up.

"Hi" Jack smiled and fell in place next to Doug.

They ran in silence for the next mile before they both stopped to stretch.

"So, have you thought about that job?" Doug finally asked once he had regained his breath.

"Yeah I start in the Fall…." Jack said breathlessly.

"Oh, right so you're sticking around then?" Doug said trying to sound casual.

"Looks like it!" Jack replied "So I guess we will be seeing more of each other" he suddenly blurted out.

"Yes, it does." Doug said then added "Well I best get back, I'm due back at work in an hour, see ya later Jack"

"Bye" Jack replied with that smile that Doug thinks about…..

As Doug turned to leave Jack couldn't help but watch him_…..Oh man, is he fit?_ Jack thought to himself, shaking his head as he really shouldn't be thinking those kinds of thoughts about the Sheriff.

_Doug and Jack were running along the beach, together, Doug feeling the happiest he has ever felt from being in the company of someone. He would turn to see Jack's gorgeous eyes and get lost in them…..he would look at his lips…..longing to kiss them….he would look at Jack's torso through the sweaty t-shirt and imagine running his hands over it….he would look at Jack's ass….wishing he could…_

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

Doug screamed as he woke up sweating after having the same recurring dream, he would always wake up at the same point each time….he didn't want to dream anymore than he already was out of fear and confusion as Doug knew that maybe one day these kinds of feelings would resurface.

Doug knew that he had to tell someone before they consume him and take over his life. He reached for his cell phone and dialled the only person he knew he could trust: **Pacey. **

"Doug?" Pacey said sleepily "You ok?"

"Errr, not really, you know that you said I could talk to you…."

"Yeah but it's…..2 in the morning man!" Pacey yawned.

"Sorry I know, but it's really important? Can I come over?"

"What now?" Pacey asked a little more alert now.

"Yeah please Pace, I really need to talk" Doug said with tinge of urgency in his voice that made Pacey worry.

"Yeah, course, come on over!"

Pacey put the phone down and went to make some coffee wondering what the hell Doug could want to talk to him about at 2am in the morning?

Thirty minutes later Doug was sitting in Pacey's sitting room hugging a cup of fresh coffee that Pacey had just made.

Pacey was sitting opposite him with a worried expression, waiting patiently for Doug to speak….

"Thanks Pacey for agreeing to see me at this hour…." Doug finally spoke "…I have been having trouble sleeping lately and…" he trailed off not sure what to say next.

Pacey slowly said "I knew something was troubling you, I have never seen you like this Doug and to be honest it's scaring me? Has something happened…..are you ill?" Pacey finished saying and Doug immediately shook his head "No, I'm not ill….but there is something going on that I am having trouble putting into words…." Doug trailed off again, finding it hard expressing himself.

Pacey stayed quiet as Doug continued "I have never been one to lay my heart on my sleeve, you know me Pace, I like to keep my life in order and be private, keep my feelings hidden and I find it hard to express myself, even to family….." He looked at Pacey at this point as he had been focussing on the floor "can I ask you something?"

Pacey looked at him at nodded "yeah, course, anything?"

"When you used to tease me about being gay, did you know or where you just trying to wind me up?"

Pacey looked at Doug in disbelief to what he was just asked… _did he just say did he know? Did I know what? _Pacey thought.

"I was an idiot back then Doug and I knew the only way to push your buttons was to comment on your sexuality! But did I think you were actually gay? No I didn't…" Pacey trailed off as the realisation suddenly hit him…he looked straight into Doug's eyes and saw the fear in them "Doug, what are you saying?" Pacey finally asked him.

"I'm saying…" Doug started to reply but couldn't finish the sentence he didn't want to say it out loud but he could tell Pacey knew what he meant.

Pacey suddenly said "Does this have something to do with Jack?"

Doug shifted uncomfortably on the settee "yeah….." he whispered so quietly that Pacey could hardly hear.

"Are you telling me that you have feelings for Jack?" Pacey boldly asked.

"I don't know is the honest answer…I have been thinking about him a lot and have been dreaming…about him" Doug said burying his head in his hands "I'm scared Pacey, I'm really scared. I have never felt like this before….." Doug trembled.

Pacey stood up, crossed the room and sat down next to his brother and softly said "Its ok, its ok" and he put his arm around Doug as he started to sob. Once he stopped he was too tired to continue to talk, so Pacey helped him to his bed while Pacey took the settee.


	7. Chapter 7

Pacey was the first one to wake, he pulled off the blanket and made his way to the kitchen, to put on some coffee. He heard Doug stirring in the bedroom and when he appeared before him in the kitchen, he looked a lot better than he had done in ages.

"Here" Pacey said handing Doug a cup of coffee "You look a lot better, did you manage to sleep alright"? He asked.

"Thanks" Doug said as he took the coffee "Yeah I guess so….the best sleep I've had in a week anyway."

"You hungry?" Pacey asked as he rooted round the fridge looking to see what he could rustle up for breakfast.

Doug nodded his head in agreement as he went to sit at the kitchen table. Neither of them spoke during breakfast. Pacey got up to clear the dishes away when he turned round to Doug and said "I've got to go to the Ice House to deal with a delivery, so can I leave you to lock up?"

"Yeah sure, I have the day off but I need to go home for a shower and a change of clothes."

Doug replied then added "Thanks, Pacey for listening last night….." he trailed off again.

Pacey moved over to Doug and hugged him again and said "Your welcome and I'm flattered that you trust me enough to open up about something that is obviously very private for you and I cant imagine what your going through, but I will say this…..there is only one other person I know who has gone through what your going through right now and I helped him through it too…"

Doug shook his head "How can I talk to him when he's the one who has got me all confused?" Doug declared.

"Doug, I think you were confused way before Jack came into Capeside, I think and deep down you know this, you have been struggling with this for most of your life, its why you got so wound up about it when I used to tease you….which I am sorry for by the way….if I had known….." Pacey paused not sure if Doug was ready to deal with the reality of being gay.

"Its ok Pace" Doug said "I know….your right, this is something I have always known but have never really had to deal with it before as I have never…" Doug was scared to finish the sentence but Pacey finished it for him "...felt about someone like you do Jack"

"Yeah….." Doug said nodding looking like he was about to cry again when Pacey continued "and you know what, its ok to find someone of the same sex attractive. Its ok to be gay, Doug, I know you cant fathom that right now but you need to find a way of dealing and accepting that your gay, because you are aren't you?"

"Yes" was all Doug could say.

"That's the first step to accepting it Doug, is to say it out loud and to admit it. Its nothing to be ashamed off and I hope in time you come to realise that!"

Later that day, Doug was back in his own apartment, having showered and dressed, he was now catching up on some paperwork when his cell phone beeped. It was Pacey:

_Just wanted to check in and to say that if you change your mind about talking to Jack, he's here at the restaurant…..you really to need to tell him Doug…please at least give it a try!_

Doug felt his heart beating faster…just the mere mention of Jack's name sends his pulse rate sky high, how on earth will be cope with being so close to him? _Get a grip! _Doug muttered to himself as he grabbed his keys and headed over to the Ice House…..

When Doug arrived he spotted Jack propping up the bar with Pacey the other side, when Pacey noticed him, he waved him over.

"Hey Doug!" He said walking over to him and out of Jacks ear shot he said "glad you took my advice…."

"I don't know about this Pacey….." Doug spluttered.

"Just talk to him" Pacey hissed as he walked back round the bar and into the kitchen giving a quick wave to Jack.

Jack and Doug stood looking at each other for a moment when Jack suddenly spoke "Doug, I get the feeling you have been distant with me….not sure why?"

"Yeah that's why I'm here, can we talk?" Doug asked and gestured they go and sit a table in the corner.

"Sure" Jack replied as he followed Doug and sat down opposite him.

"Jack, I'm sorry if you have felt that I have been distancing myself from you but I feel that we have become friends too quickly and it's starting to feel…." Doug started to say without knowing how to phase it.

"I knew it! " Jack suddenly blurted out.

"Knew what?" Doug asked looking scared that Jack had worked it out so soon.

"That I make you feel uncomfortable; you think that by hanging round with the local poof is not the image you want to have seeing as you're the Sheriff of Capeside?" Jack spat out in an angry rage!

"You think I'm homophobic?" Doug retorted, shocked at the anger coming from Jack.

"Not homophobic in the hating sense, but I know you are proud of your job and you do have to live up to people's expectations of what a sheriff is and I know that you are straight but you are starting to doubt whether people will think you are when you spend so much time hanging round me?"

Doug couldn't believe what was coming out of Jack's mouth….maybe it's not the time to tell him the truth after all, if this is what jack thinks of him then maybe he got it all wrong about him. He was hurt that Jack could think of Doug in this way.

"Well if that's what you believe and feel….then we have nothing more to say I guess…." Doug snapped and stormed out of the restaurant.

Jack, sat back in his chair, staring at the door that Doug has just stormed through not quite believing what had just happened, nor could Pacey who was witnessing the whole exchange of words from the bar.

Jack and Jen were having dinner at Leery's fish bar as he really couldn't face going to the Ice House again today and having told Jen what had happened earlier Jack was not really in the mood to chat freely even when Jen did her best to cheer him up.

"Listen Jack, you're staying on to start a new job, your going to have to find a way to resolve this as you will inevitably bump into him." Jen said as she was demolishing her chocolate torte.

"I know….." Jack said staring at his desert, not really hungry anymore.

"…also I think maybe you over-reacted a tad?"

"Over-reacted?" Jack snapped.

Jen looked up at him and stared directly into his eyes "Hey, don't take your bad mood out on me ok? You're struggling dealing with your attraction to him and that is making you cranky, at him and at me" Jen snapped back.

"I'm sorry" Jack said as he reached over to hold Jen's hand "your right….my feelings towards him are getting out of control….beginning to wish I never took the job at the school….."

"Oh, no" Jen replied "Don't start making regrets…you can work this out….have you spoken to Pacey, maybe he can help build a bridge between you two?" Jen suggested.

"No, not really spoken to him, don't know if it would be weird for him to find out that one of his best friends fancies his brother!"" Jack said with a wry smile.

Jen chuckled "well yeah there is that, but Pacey knows him better than anyone and if it means you are able to get past this awkwardness between you and remain friends then its worth a shot."

" I guess..." Jack said nodding his head in agreement to what Jen had said.

Jack and Jen finished their deserts and made they way back to the B &amp; B, talking about how Jack needs to find somewhere to live and a car before he starts his new job at Capeside High in September.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It had been a week since Jack and Doug's disagreement at The Ice House and Doug has been engrossed at work, including getting more involved in the Deputies jobs that he shouldn't do as a Sheriff but he wanted to focus on work and his mind off…**_Jack_**_._

Jack had been equally busy as August rolled on and he realised how much he needed to do before he can start his teaching post at Capeside High. He had been to look at some apartments, brought himself a car and arranged for some removal vans in New York. He decided he would go back with Jen and Grams at the end of August and spend the time packing before driving back to Capeside.

Pacey was having a breather when he saw Jack walking towards him.

"Hey. Stranger! Where have you been hiding?" Pacey asked as he held out a hand to shake Jack's.

"Hey Pace, sorry I've been busy this week."

"Oh, I thought you were just avoiding us Witter's!?" Pacey joked.

"Course not Pacey, I've been getting organised to move back here…." Jack replied not entirely lying.

"Well I haven't seen much of Doug this week either, what exactly happened between you two?"

"It's nothing Pacey…" Jack lied.

"Well I don't believe that for one minute" Pacey said seeing straight through Jack's lie. "I know you both well enough to know that it's not nothing."

"Yeah I didn't think you would…" Jack knew that Pacey would see through him.

"So?" Pacey enquired but before waiting for Jack to reply he added. "I already know that you have feelings for him….."

Jack looked at him "Not you too….. I'm obviously not doing a good enough job of hiding it, Jen could tell too…as does Doug….he's disgusted at the thought, which is why he's being off with me!" Jack spat out angrily.

Pacey let out a laugh "I think you have Doug all wrong….."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"I mean, talk to him first before making assumptions!" Pacey said a little louder than he intended. Quieter he said "you have him all wrong….is all I'm saying."

With that Pacey turned back towards the restaurant and went in, leaving Jack wondering what the hell Pacey meant.

Doug was on the late shift that night and was on the lookout for speeding offenders as he was parked up on the side of the road in the bushes with his radar gun at the ready. He hated this part of his job as it gave him time to think…..he didn't want to think anymore especially about what he has been thinking about lately;**_ Jack. _**

Doug was annoyed that everyone was obeying the speed and that is not really the attitude the Sheriff should have, but the more he sat there with no one to book, the more time he had to mull things over….him opening up to Pacey, the night with Jack at the restaurant and what his feelings are, although its hard to deny now, especially after Pacey figured it out…Doug had to admit defeat_, he had fallen for Jack and fallen hard._

There was something about Jack that had made him go against what he had been fighting all his life…the reality of his sexuality and that he had feelings for another guy. There had been times in his life when he found himself attracted to men but he avoided all contact with them and pushed these feelings back down again…until Jack came back to Capeside and ever since life has not been the same for Doug.

The sound of Doug's cell phone beeping brought him back out of his thoughts; he flipped it open to see that it was from Pacey. Doug hadn't spoken to Pacey since that day last week at The Ice House, so knew it wouldn't be too long before Pacey made contact.

_"__Hey Dougie! I assume your still alive…was wondering if you're ok. I know that you haven't been around since the disagreement you had with Jack, who I bumped into earlier…" _Doug looked up pausing, wondering where Pacey was going with this text…he carried on….. "_seems to be a huge misunderstanding esp on his part….don't give up on him Doug! If you really care for him and I know you do….then talk to him! Hope to catch up with ya soon, I'm missing our brotherly banter! LOL, Pace. _

Doug couldn't help but laugh at that last part, yeah he was missing the banter too, and ever since he "came out" to Pacey, things hasn't been much fun for either brother.

After three long boring hours of everyone obeying the speed limit, Doug gave up for the night and looked at his watch. It was coming up to 11 o'clock and he knew Pacey would be locking up for the night, so Doug packed up the equipment and drove over to The Ice House.

Pacey was locking up when he noticed Doug's police vehicle entering the car park, he sighed with relief as he walked over to him.

"So you are alive then?" he joked as he went to hug Doug, something that seems to be happening a lot these days. Pacey never thought he and his brother would have the kind of relationship they do now where hugging is part of it.

"Yeah, I got your text….." Doug said as he pulled apart from Pacey "sorry I've been AWOL this week but needed to keep busy and to keep my mind of…." He didn't need to finish the sentence as he knew Pacey knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Yeah, I know." Pacey said knowingly, slapping his brother's arm gently.

The brothers decided to go for a drink before heading home for the night, so Pacey suggested this quiet bar he knew where they would be able to chat without having the usual loud music you get in bars.

They spent an hour just catching up without mentioning the elephant in the room, which Doug was grateful for. Pacey seemed to pick up on the fact that Doug was clearly not going to be in the mood to discuss Jack or about him coming out to Pacey the other week, so he just let his brother do it on his own terms.

Jack had spent rest of the night mulling over what Pacey said to him earlier that evening_. Had he made assumptions about Doug? What did Pacey mean that he got him wrong? _

It was the last week in Capeside before Jen and Grams goes back to New York and he has to pack up his belongings and move into his new apartment for the foreseeable future. A future he is no longer sure of, he thought his life was going well, getting the job at Capeside High, being godfather to Jen's baby and his friendship with Doug…but as that seems to be falling apart, he is not sure the future looks as rosy as he first thought it would be.

Jack and Jen had spent the evening discussing his earlier conversation with Pacey and he asked her for advice. Jen agreed with Pacey that maybe Jack had jumped to conclusions where Doug was concerned because although she hadn't spent as much time with Doug as Jack had this summer, she could see that Doug wanted to have a friend in Jack, whatever Jack's feelings were.

_So both Jen and Pacey thought maybe Jack was being too harsh on Doug, maybe they were right?_ Jack thought and as he was getting ready for bed he decided that it was time to clear the air with Doug, so would go to speak to him in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning, Jack was jogging along the beach, when a familiar figure came into view: **Doug.**

"Hey Doug, glad I've run into you!" Doug couldn't help but smile at Jack's little play on words.

"I've been meaning to apologise ….for well the other week….." Jack said breathlessly as he caught up with Doug who was now stretching by the stone wall along the perimeter of the beach.

"Apologise?" Doug asked sounding casual.

"Yeah for making assumptions about you and for well basically being an ass" Jack said trying to laugh it off.

"Oh that, it's fine" Doug lied.

"I know you're not homophobic, you have proved that by wanting to be friends with me, which I'm hoping can still be the case?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yeah, course…" Doug started to say not sure if Jack was deliberately ignoring the main issue between them "but I still don't know why you reacted the way you did and I think we need to address that don't you think?" Doug enquired.

"Um, yeah I guess so….." Jack was unsure what Doug was trying to say "but I guess the main thing is…well…" Jack was sure that if he said what he was about to say then things will never be the same between them.

Doug was keeping quiet while Jack was deliberating what he was going to say next "it depends on if you can handle being friends with me knowing that I'm attracted to you…. " Jack said really quickly. _There he said it! There was going back now. _

Jack looked up to meet Doug's gaze wondering what the reaction on Doug's face would be as he could see that Doug was taking this information in and deciding on how to respond.

After, what seemed to Jack a long time, Doug calmly spoke "Jack, I don't have many friends as you know and I would like to keep you as one, no matter what your feelings are…."

Jack was amazed at Doug's nonchalant attitude towards his revelation. What Jack didn't know was however calm Doug seemed on the outside, he was absolutely terrified on the inside. He had gotten so good at keeping his feelings hidden from the world it became second nature to him.

"Oh…..Okay" Jack replied after the brief spell of silence that fell upon them. "Well, I'm leaving for New York in a few days, to go back and pack up my stuff. I've found an apartment to move to, so I guess we can catch up properly when I get back!?

"Okay, I would like that" Doug said and smiled as Jack turned to leave, as he watched Jack jogging away he left out a huge sigh and crumbled to his knees, wondering how he kept so together the whole time he and Jack were talking.

A week had gone by and Jack had packed up all his belongings in New York, said goodbye to Jen, the bump and Grams and was driving back towards Capeside to start a new chapter in his life.

In the week away from Capeside Jack had done much soul searching in terms of his feelings for Doug and with Jen's advice he was determined not to let them consume him or ruin what is turning into a good friendship. He is just going to have to get used to being friends with him and nothing else. _Easier said than done_ he thought!

Jack had spent the first week of September, settling into his apartment, getting it fully furnished, stocking up on food and going over the curriculum for his new English class that he was about to teach.

Jack was excited and nervous at the same time at the prospect of teaching at his old school; would the kids know who is he? That he's gay? That he used to go there? He was also apprehensive about living on his own for the first time; he has always lived with other people, either growing up in his parent's house, with Jen and Grams and even with Pacey and Emma in Boston.

_At least I know Pacey's here. _Jack thought and of course Doug, the very one person he was the most apprehensive about seeing again, since they spoke last week, Jack wasn't sure if his feelings for him have faded, if anything they have grown, how is he going to cope being _JUST _friends with the man he is constantly thinking about?

Doug was at the Ice House with Pacey, who happen to mention that Jack was back in town but hadn't really had a chance to catch up with him as he was busy settling into his new place.

"Why are you telling me this?" Doug snapped

"Just thought you would like to know, I was thinking about inviting him round to dinner before he starts school and was wondering if you wanted to come….?" Pacey enquired.

"Pacey, what are you doing? Trying to match make? Your not trying to get me to open up to him and tell him…how I feel? " Doug quizzed Pacey.

"No, honestly!" Pacey said innocently "I just thought it would be nice to have a civilised evening together….I'm cooking!" Pacey was hoping that would sway his brother to come.

Eventually Doug agreed, as did Jack, when Pacey rang him to invite him over, although Pacey did omit to tell Jack that Doug was also going to be there…..


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Jack rang Pacey's buzzer at 8 o'clock that evening, after accepting Pacey's invitation to dinner as it would be the first time they have had a chance to catch up since Jack left for New York two weeks ago.

"Doug, could you get that please? I'm knee deep in batter here!" Pacey yelled from the kitchen as he heard the door buzzer knowing full well who was at the door. Doug begrudgingly got up to answer it.

"Hey Pace…." Jack started to say but stopped mid sentence when he realised who had opened the door "Doug? I didn't know you were going to be here?"

"I know…" Doug said without trying to sound too pissed off.

"Oh, so you knew I was coming then?" Jack quizzed Doug.

Doug stepping aside to let Jack in the apartment simply replied "Yes."

_"__Okay" _Jack muttered.

"Hey Jack! Glad you could make it!" Pacey said grinning innocently as he came in from the kitchen and went to hug Jack.

"Pacey" Jack replied responding to Pacey's hug "_You could have told me Doug was going to be here_…" he whispered

"_Sorry"_ Pacey whispered back "_Last minute plan_" he tried to sound convincing, but Jack knew

Pacey all too well to know when he was lying.

Pacey headed back to the kitchen and looking in Doug's direction he mouthed "_get him a drink!?"_

Doug got the hint, turned to Jack and said "Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah, got any beer?"

Doug handed him a bottle of beer "thanks, so how have you been?" Jack asked trying to ease the tension between them.

"Ok, thanks" Doug said coldly.

"Listen, Doug…..I didn't know you were going to be here so why you being off with me? I thought we cleared the air before I went to New York?"

"Yeah…..We did, sorry Jack…I've just not had a good day" Doug said apologetically.

"Hard day at work then? All the more reason to have a beer and relax…..you haven't forgotten to do that right?" Jack joked trying to lift Doug's mood.

Doug smiled and said warmly "No, I haven't, thanks…hey lets go and help Pacey in the kitchen, and you know how he loves help!" Doug said with a twinkle in his eye.

Jack laughed and sighed with relief as the tension had lifted and Doug was being friendly once again.

The evening actually turned out to be fun, relaxed and enjoyable for all three men. Jack and Doug ended up having a good evening being in each others company and the feelings they have for each other never became an issue and was forgotten about as the evening wore on.

Doug was staying at Pacey's so he could have a few beers; Jack didn't drink very much, so he drove back to his own apartment later that night.

* * *

_He could taste the beer from the lips he caressed…he could smell the aftershave as he kissed his neck…he could feel his hands wandering up and down his back….. He could feel his hard cock rubbing against his own….._

Jack woke up the next morning to find a wet patch in the bed…"_Damn"_ he muttered "_I have really got to stop dreaming about Doug so much_!…..as he looked down at his still erect cock….he still needed to have a release…..

Doug once again woke up from a restless night's sleep as Jack came creeping into his dreams….he was never really the sort of man to have a wet dream and he has never masturbated thinking about another guy, but since Jack came to town…that's all he seems to be doing now.

Doug was grateful that Pacey had yet again given up his bed, but felt guilty for soiling it….he stripped the bed and quietly crept passed a sleeping Pacey on the couch, to put the sheets on for a wash…..but he wasn't as quiet as he hoped as Pacey coughed and said sleepily:

"Morning, Bro! It's a bit early for doing the washing isn't it?"

Doug turning red said without looking at Pacey "I know I am very anal when it comes to cleaning, but I don't like leaving sheets on the bed when someone else had slept in them…."

"Okay, whatever" Pacey chuckled to himself, knowing how embarrassed Doug was feeling right now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Jack's first few weeks teaching at Capeside High, went like a dream…..no initial problems with the kids, no backchat and no mention of his sexual orientation. He was just enjoying being an English Teacher at a school he knew.

Jack spent most of his evenings marking work and eating at the Ice House with Pacey and Doug. He was also on the phone to Jen every night, where they would give each other the low down on their days. Jack wanting to hear how Jen's pregnancy was going, she would always moan about not being able to fit her normal clothes and is now a borderline beach whale! Jen would enquire how things are with Doug, to which Jack would always give the same answer…nothing!

In actual fact Jack and Doug were hanging out almost every night and not always with Pacey in tow. They had become closer than ever. This pleased Pacey, but at the same time was frustrated with Doug for not letting Jack know how he really feels. However, Doug insisted that he was enjoying getting to know Jack and becoming a close friend to him was enough for him right now.

When the first break of the Fall term came in October, Jack went back to New York to stay with Jen and Grams. He managed to catch up with Joey and Dawson too. Pacey had to stay in Capeside as he couldn't get cover for the restaurant, was rather jealous that all the gang had managed to spend time together without him. He had to spend time with his "own" family instead, which he hated but least he had Doug.

All the time Jack was away, Doug buried himself in work, staying occupied so he didn't have to think about how much he was missing him. Pacey noticed this and made a flippant comment about "pinning for Jack" which Doug did not find amusing!

Jack was equally missing Doug, which infuriated Jen, as she insisted that he either did something about it or get over him!

* * *

It was the Thanksgiving holidays and Pacey had decided to throw a Thanksgiving party for family and friends at the restaurant.

Jack and Doug had spent most of the night in each others company like they had been for months, Pacey gave up trying to counsel Doug and decided to let them get on with it. They had become pretty inseparable as Pacey described it to Jen on the phone one day as they were discussing the duo, they came to the conclusion that it was properly best leaving it to them and let nature take its course.

Doug had a tough few weeks at work with a big investigation into an illegal firearms ring coming to Capeside, so tonight at the Thanksgiving party he decided he was going to "let his hair down" as he put it to Pacey who had commented on the amount of alcohol he was putting away.

Pacey had asked Jack to look after him and when Doug said he was going to get some fresh air, Jack went with him.

"You don't have to come with me…I can look after meself…..I am the Sheriff you know…." Doug slurred as he wandered in the direction of the beach.

"I know…..I wanted some fresh air too" Jack lied.

Doug went to sit down on the stone wall and swayed a little, Jack rushed over to support him and found himself sitting rather close to Doug.

The two of them sat close together on the wall, not saying anything, enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies.

Doug let out a huge sigh and said after a while "Jack…..I like being with you…"

Jack, without looking up from the sand he had been staring at replied "same here….."

"Really?" Doug said sounding vulnerable for the first time Jack thought.

"Yeah, really" Jack looked up to the direction of Doug's gaze and continued "but you have known that for months….."

"Yes, but what you don't know is…" Doug slurred, taking a deep breath…..he moved closer, turning his face to Jack's, he leaned in, their lips almost touching. Doug leaned in further to kiss Jack but before he got the chance, Jack pulled back in shock and asked "What are you doing!?

"But I thought it's what you wanted….." Doug said looking confused.

"Yes…..but Doug, you're straight! Aren't you? " Jack was more confused now than ever…._did Doug really try to kiss him….did he really come on to him?_ Jack stared at him and wanting a response " Doug?"

Doug couldn't say anything, he was mortified that not only did he now make his feelings perfectly clear to Jack but the fact that Jack pulled away when he thought it was what he wanted…..

Doug just repeated "I thought it's what you wanted…!"

Jack was getting impatient now and said in an annoyed tone…"It is, but not like this…"

"Like what?" Doug said sounding hurt.

"Like your're going to regret it in the morning…." Jack said softly as he could see the hurt and rejection in Doug's face.

"How do you know I will?" Doug snapped back.

"If you really want it to happen and you really mean it then you shouldn't do it when you have had this much to drink….." Jack said reasonably. _ Damn! Why I am being so noble? _Jack thought to himself _I've been longing for him to do that for months and when he does I turn him down!? What the hell are you doing Jack?_

"I don't understand…" Doug said bringing Jack out of his thoughts.

"What I mean, Doug, is, if it takes being this drunk to make a move on me, to finally accept that you have feelings for me….then you're not ready to face the reality of it all."

Doug had no response to this, because even in his drunken mind, he knew Jack was right.


End file.
